


Tales of Edes

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Short Stories, drarry squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: Charlie decided to leave one of his dragons, Edes, with Harry and Draco. Here's Edes' tale.





	1. Chapter 1

The front door swung open, causing a breath of fire to fly across the room in self-defense, scorching the door frame, narrowly missing the shocked man that stood outside the house. “Potter! Can you please explain to me why a dragon almost burned my hand?"

In a panic, Harry pushed the small, red dragon behind his back, pretending it didn’t exist.

“Harry?” Draco asked, trying to be slightly calmer while hanging up his jacket. 

“Wha- what dragon, I don’t see any dragon here.” In response, the dragon let out a little puff of fire, almost like she was trying to be found, which made the corner for Harry’s shirt a nice black.

“Uh huh. So, there’s really no dragon behind you right now?” he asked, moving his head left slightly to get a better glance before Harry scooted the same way, trying his very hardest to keep it hidden.

“Harry.”

Wanting to be hugged, a little red nose nudged Harry’s hand, almost making him laugh. “Fine, meet Edes, she's a Norwegian Softmuzzle."

"And why exactly is Edes behind you right now?"

"Oh, Charlie left her here for a bit, said that she doesn't make much of a mess and needs lots of love." He replied, petting Edes as she crept out of her hiding spot. Finally getting to see her, she was a deep red dragon with flecks of black scattered across her body, with two small, black horns curled on his head and a little snout. Her scales looked almost too soft to be called scales, and she had two big, sparkling eyes that were a light pink. Surprising that something that so potentially dangerous could be so adorable. 

It took him a moment to clear his mind of the cuteness before responding, "Yea, but why is she here?"

"Charlie was going off somewhere and said she needed a little more love than the other dragons, Edes apparently hates being left alone." Harry looked up to see Draco's concerned face. "What? It's only for a month."

Draco sighed, Harry was always the type of person to just let a bloody DRAGON stay in the house, even if it was only for a month. Merlin, he was going to have to deal with her for a whole month.

"Look, you can come read about the breed a bit if you want," offered Harry, holding out a book that looked like a few pounds too heavy, "Charlie left it here for us to read about how to care for her." Draco took the book, nearly falling to the floor with its weight. It was an old, leather book, with its pages starting to turn yellow.

Flopping down on the couch next to Harry, Draco started to flip through the pages, a little dust flying in his face every once in a while before finding the page a few minutes later.

Apparently, the Norwegian Softmuzzles only grows to be about 18 inches long, making it one of the smaller dragons, and they're one of the friendliest, never wanting to be alone. Their eyes have the unique trait of changing as they age, being solid white when they're born, before getting darker and redder as they grow. As their eyes grow darker, their fire gets hotter and they can even breathe it as longer than a regular dragon once they reach adulthood, even with their significantly smaller size.

With a little nudge on his arm, Draco looked up just in time to see Edes covering up the book with his body in the middle of finding a comfy spot on Draco's lap.

"So!" Harry asked excitedly, "Can she stay here?"

Draco looked up to see Harry's excited eyes, glowing with hope, matched with Edes' equally cheerful eyes.

He sighed as Edes took initiative and pushed her head against Draco's spare hand, looking up at Draco with her loving eyes that almost melted his heart like chocolate in the sun, like she was trying to temp Draco into petting her more. "Fine, she can sta-" He tried to reply before he was interrupted by Potter's sudden hug and Edes trying to stick her head in the middle of them, wanting to join in. Merlin, he was only going to get to deal with her for a whole month.


	2. Chapter 2

They sat on the couch together for an hour, each doing their own thing, happy in each other’s arms while Eres happily jumped from getting hugged by one person to the next. Draco was reading his book, tea in hand, while Harry picked up the latest edition of the Quibbler, soon to be interrupted by a grumbling from a stomach.

“Was that you?”

“Nope, was that you?” Draco replied, not looking up from his book.

“Nope.” They looked down in unison to see Edes staring up at them with hungry eyes.

Finally placing his book on the table, Draco asked, ”So, did you get the chance to ask Charlie what she eats?“

"That would have been a good idea, huh.”

“So you’re telling me that you decided to keep a dragon in our house, but you didn’t think to ask what she eats?”

Harry simply nodded slowly, rethinking his decision, ”Was there anything in the book?“

"Nope, just useless facts about how it came to Europe first and how it got its name, a real help.” With a sigh, they stood up and began searching the kitchen for anything Edes might be able to eat.

Harry open the fridge and start to search through all the different compartments, “So, what meat do we have?”

“We finished up the last one yesterday, remember.”

“See this is why we should of went out to eat.”

Draco sighed, “C’mon let’s go to the store.”

“Can we bring Edes!”

“Fine, but make sure she doesn’t cause too much of a distraction, maybe have her not look like a dragon, okay”

Harry nodded before he pulled out his wand and sent a silver light that hit Edes in her back, covering her body in a silver smoke before it scattered, flying across the floor gracefully towards the open windows to reveal a little black and white dog where Edes previously stood.

“Ready?”

Harry nodded in agreement. “I know just the place.” Harry grabbed Draco and Edes and before long they felt the familiar, stomach-turning sensation of apparition. At last the world stopped spinning enough for Draco to look up and see a giant building with the words Petsmart across the top.

“Harry, what are we doing at a muggle place, we have a dragon, not a dog! I thought we would be going somewhere like the Magical Menagerie.”

“Well, I don’t think they sell dragon food so,”

“And we couldn’t have called Charlie to figure that out.”

“He didn’t leave any way to contact him, just said if it’s an emergency, call Ron”

“This is an emergency.”

“Nah, we can figure this out.” He replied confidently walking up the place from their hiding place behind a tree, beckoning Edes to follow.

Edes bounced along the grass patch, the motion causing a little fire to escape her mouth unnoticed by everyone but Draco who hurriedly tried to hide the grass she scorched. “Harry, are you sure the muggles won’t think she’s different.”

“Nonsense, they’ll just think it was a trick of their eyes,” Harry responded, opening the nearby door, making a little bell go off, causing Edes to jump, before leaping up on the nearest clerk, trying to hug the new person.

The lady picked up Edes and started to pet her back, making her tail go crazy, before grabbing the nearest collar and leash and handing it to Draco. “Hi, welcome to PetSmart, is there anything I can help you with?”

“Yea, what’s this?”

“A leash.” She took a brief second to look up to see a confused Draco. “Sir, you need it to have a pet in here.” She looked at Draco and Harry, trying to work out how they know each other, “Are you brothers, or cousins?”

“No,” responded Draco, slightly offended, “recently married,” he responded, holding up his ring, before nudging to Harry to show his.

“Lovely,“ She asked, trying to change the subject as fast as possible, placing Edes on the ground who ran over to Harry, "What’s this girl’s name?”

“Edes,” Draco replied with a blank stare, ready to end this conversation.

The lady put on her best fake smile and continued, “What a nice name, now if you wouldn’t mind getting her on a leash.”

Harry was hesitant before trying to attempt at placing the collar on Edes’s neck. It was a black collar, the most standard and cheap one possible. He nearly got it on before Edes shook her head making the collar fly across the room, falling into a bin of toys. Harry ran and slightly pulled out his wand unnoticed except by Draco who he saw sigh and hold his head with his hand. The collar flew up to his hand before Harry turned and approached her again, ready for the challenge.

He crept forward, attempting to look harmless before Edes ran backward again, nearly knocking over a display case before Draco shielded it with his body, only managing to knock over a single can of food.

He tossed the collar to Draco who caught in just in time before it knocked over the rest display case while he distracted Edes so Draco could slip it on without her noticing. It took a few moments of struggling before Draco was able to clip it shut and hook it to the leash. They breathed a sigh of relief as Edes almost pushed them to the ground, trying to jump into their arms, oblivious to what just happened.

Once they regained their balance, they grabbed a small shopping basket and went off in search of something she could eat, or more like Edes pulled them along to find something to eat. They didn’t expect how fast Edes could go, and that was only on her feet. Not to mention that she easily pulled both of them along wherever she went. It took all their strength just to hold onto the leash.

Harry used all his strength to pull Edes to a stop when he got distraction by a bin a few feet away. Inside of it was a large, green dinosaur costume with rotating blue and yellow triangles sticking up from the back. Harry picked it up before slowly looking up, bringing out the pleading eyes no one could say no to. “Please? It would be so cute and ironic, a little dragon dressed up in a dinosaur costume, please?”

“No.”

“Pleassse?”

Draco sighed, there was no way Harry was going to leave the store without the monstrosity, that he has to admit would look fairly cute on her. “Fine, -but,” he interrupted before Harry could get overly excited, “we need to buy this too,” he added, holding up a little red cape with a hood. “It matches her.”

“Well, we can’t get the cape without these.” Harry pulled out from behind his back reindeer antlers with a few bells on the top. Placing them on Edes, they barely covered up her horns. “What? Now we can actually have a flying reindeer.”

“Perfect,” Draco whispered, kissing Harry on the cheek before grabbing the antlers and dropping them into the basket. Edes’ tummy rumbled again, reminding them of their mission.

“Right, no more distractions lets go,” Harry said, grabbing the basket before Edes took off running towards the next aisle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! The next chapter should be out soon!


End file.
